What Did She do to Deserve This?
by kandykane33
Summary: newest sequal to AM I A MISTAKE? summary indside-completed 2-5-i didnt care how this one turned out but i granted ur wish and made a sequal
1. Summary

Summary:

It's been months since Kaitlin left Playa Linda to go to New York to live with her family. Bradin, Sean, and Stacey haven't heard from her since the day she left. They get a phone call that she has disappeared. Will they find her?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Summerland characters. I only own those that you're not familiar with.

A/N: chapters may be short but hopefully they become long towards the end


	2. chapter1

"Have you heard from Kaitlin?" Stacey asked the guys.

"No," Sean said, "I haven't heard from her in weeks."

"What about you, Bradin?" Stacey asked.

"I left her so many messages and she never called me back. I guess I should give up on her," he said with a sigh.

"Don't give up, man," Sean said, "Maybe she's just really busy."

"Too busy to talk to her real friends?" he asked with anger.

"Come on, man. She must have a good reason."

Stacey walked out of the room as her phone rang and the guys began talking.

"I don't know. She was upset with me when she left," Bradin said sitting down.

"She forgave you, though. She talked to you after what happened. She must still love you."

Stacey walked back into the room with tears down her face.

"What's wrong, baby?" Sean asked worriedly.

She began to sob as she tried to say what was wrong. All that could come out was tears.

"Stacey," Sean said walking up to her.

"Kaitlin's…" she trailed off.

"What?" Bradin asked standing up, "What's wrong with her?"

"She's missing."

The guys stared at Stacey is shock.

"Her mother just called. She went to school the other day and never came back. Her mother keeps getting phone calls from someone who has her."

"You don't think…no," Sean said.

"What?" Bradin asked.

"Well, Tanner and Sarah were never caught; you don't think that they kidnapped her. Do you?"

"Oh god no," Stacey said falling into Sean's arms.

Bradin took out his cell phone and dialed the number to the airport.

"What are you doing?" Sean asked.

"I'm flying to New York. I have to find her."

"You can't go to New York," Sean said.

"Give me one good reason why I should stay back and wait for a phone call saying that they found Kaitlin and her funeral is two days from now," Bradin demanded.


	3. chapter2

Bradin walked into his house and ran up to his room. As he began packing, he heard someone walk into his room. He looked to find Ava standing there with Johnny.

:"What are you doing?" Ava asked.

"Kaitlin's missing," he said as he began to stuff clothes into a suitcase, "I'm flying to New York to find her."

"WHAT!" Ava yelled, "You're not going to New York!"

"Why! I love her, Aunt Ava! I'm not going to stay and get a phone call that she's dead! I won't be able to live with myself if I stay back and let the police handle it!"

"You're not going," Johnny said.

"You're not my father! Don't tell me what to do!" Bradin screamed with a lot of anger.

"I don't care! If you live in this house, you're going to follow what your aunt, Susannah, Jay, or I say. You listen to the four of us!" Johnny yelled.

"I love Kaitlin!" Bradin yelled back, "If she dies, then so do I! Her mother trusts me and I need to be there for her!"

"You're not going to New York! We don't care if you love her!" Johnny said.

"What if Aunt Ava moved to Australia and she disappeared? Huh? What would you do? I know for a goddamn fact that you wouldn't stay here crying because there's nothing for you to do. There is something for me to do and that is to find Kaitlin before she dies!" Bradin screamed.

Ava and Johnny looked at each other. A car horn sounded.

"That's my ride. You're not stopping me from going to do something that means a lot to me," he told them as he picked up his suitcase and walked out of the room.

Kaitlin's mother sat in her living room as the police and FBI walked around waiting for something to happen.

"Mrs. Bailey," a cop said, "There are some kids here to see you."

She got off from the couch and walked outside to find Sean, Stacey, and Bradin there. She walked up to them and hugged them.

"What are you three doing here?" she asked.

"We all love Kaitlin. We need to be here," Sean said. "Have you heard anything yet?"

"No," her mother said, "They've been tracking down the phone calls. But, there had no luck because they were all payphones. I'm so scared. My baby is going to die."

"Don't say that," Stacey said, "Kaitlin's strong. She'll come back."

"Which one of you is Bradin?"

"I am," he said stepping forward.

She hugged him tightly. "Thank you for making my baby happy," she said, "I know that all of you made her happy. But, you actually tried saved her from killing herself."

"Sean? I thought that was you," Bradin said looking at Sean.

"No," Sean said, "She really does love you. Yes, she and I were close friends. Yet, I'm not there for her to talk to because I'm always with Stacey. You made her smile after she got beat by Tanner, Sarah and Callie. You made her realize that she does deserve to live."

"Mrs. Bailey!" an officer yelled running up to her. "You're wanted inside."

She turned to the teenagers. "Come into the house and I'll have you stay somewhere. Hopefully there's room with all of the equipment they're bringing and leaving here."

Mrs. Bailey led the teenagers into the house.

"I need to get these teenagers settled," she told the officer that needed her.

"Hurry up," he said, "It's important."

She turned back to the teenagers and took them upstairs. She led them to rooms that they could fit in. "I'll be back after I'm done talking to the officer," she told them as she left the rooms.

Bradin sat down on a bed and covered his face. He couldn't believe what he has done for Kaitlin made her live.

"Are you okay, man?" Sean asked sitting down next to him.

"I'm scared. All those times that she was happy and smiled were because of me and not you. I love her even more now. I don't know if I can survive if they find her dead."

"They'll find her alive," Stacey said walking into the room. "Kaitlin is somewhere out there alive."

"How do you know?" he asked looking at her, "How do you know that she's not hanging off of a bridge right now against her will?"

"I just do," Stacey told him.

Night came and nothing interesting has happened. Bradin was lying in his bed staring at the ceiling. He had his head lying on top of his hands that lied on his pillow. All he could do was think of Kaitlin. He wondered where she was, how she was, and if she was okay. He got up making sure he wouldn't wake Sean or Stacey and walked to a room he saw on the way to the room he was in now. It was Kaitlin's because it had her name on the door. He walked in and looked around.

She had pictures all over her mirror and dressers from Playa Linda. There was one of him and her stuck in her mirror. It was the day after they began going out. He remembered that day well. It was the day he realized that he wanted to be with her for as long as he could stand her, basically forever. She had poems and songs lyrics that related to her feelings hanging around her room. He smiled at the happy ones and became upset at the sad ones.

He walked over to her bed and sat on it. He lied down and breathed in the smell of her shampoo. Tears filled his eyes as he remembered the smell of her hair from when she was in Playa Linda. The smell of her shampoo reminded him of how much he loved her and needed her in his life. It brought back so many memories between them.


	4. chapter3

Sean woke up the following morning to find Bradin gone. He knew that Stacey was gone because she woke him up saying that she was going to take a shower and talk to Kaitlin's mother. He threw on a shirt and walked out of the room to find Stacey. He found her with Kaitlin's mother in the living room talking to police officers.

"Hey baby," he said.

"Hey," she said standing up and kissing him. "How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"How'd you sleep, dear?" Mrs. Bailey asked.

"I slept like a baby. Do either of you now where Bradin is?" he asked.

"No. He's not in the room?" Stacey asked.

"No."

"I think I know where he is," Mrs. Bailey said standing up. She led them up the stairs and to her daughter's room. There they found him sleeping on the bed.

"He does miss her," Sean said quietly.

Kaitlin's mother walked up the bed and sat down. "Bradin," she said softly trying to wake him up, "Bradin."

He moved a little bit and opened his eyes. "What?" he whined. He looked around and saw Kaitlin's mother along with Sean and Stacey.

"How are you doing?" Stacey asked.

"Terrible. All I can do is think of and worry about her," he told them sitting up, "She means so much to me."

"She means a lot to all of us," Sean said.

"Look at me. I'm lying in her bed smelling her shampoo and crying because she's gone!" he yelled, "I don't think I'll ever see her again!"

"Please stop," Mrs. Bailey begged.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I just don't want them to find her dead. Hell, I don't want them to find her with one scratch on her or I'll murder the people doing this to us and her."

A cop walked into the room. "Mrs. Bailey, it's almost eleven. They'll be calling soon."

"Can one of use answer it?" Sean asked. "Maybe we can figure out the person by the voice. Maybe we know who's doing this."

Mrs. Bailey looked at the cop. "Okay fine. Just this once thought. If you can't help us, then go back home."

"They're going to stay until they decide to leave," Mrs. Bailey told the cop, "They need to be here."

"Okay. All of you come downstairs," he said.

The three teenagers sat down around the living room. They decided to let Bradin answer the phone and have the others listen on. Eleven o'clock rolled around and the phone rang. A cop gave Bradin the go ahead and he answered the phone.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Who is this?" a male voice sounded.

All of the teenagers looked at each other. They knew who it was. "I'm a friend of Kaitlin's. Her mother told me to answer the phone while she went to the bathroom," he said.

"I was going to let her talk to her daughter today for their final words to each other," the voice said.

"What!" he yelled.

"What?" the voice asked.

"Their final words? What do you mean?" Bradin asked.

"Oh nothing. We have to go. Bye!" They hung up.

Bradin hung up and looked at Sean and Stacey.

"Tanner," they all said.

"Who?" a cop asked.

"He use to hurt Kaitlin when she was in Playa Linda. He shot Sean. He and his girlfriend planned the shooting and were never caught," Bradin explained, "Goddamn it!"

"Calm down," Stacey said, "We're all upset, Bradin."

"You weren't friends with someone who now wants someone that you love dead!" he screamed getting up and heading upstairs.

He came down a few minutes later changed and looked like he was going to go out.

"Where are you going?" Sean asked.

"I'm going to go look for her. if anyone decides to join me, be my guest."


	5. i'm sorry

A/N: i think i'm going to give up on the sequal. it's not going as well as i planned. it's not because of the reviews. it's because i'm jumping from action to action and it doesn't make sense. it will confuse you people. yes i had the ending down and everything. but, the story ends here. i don't know what to do. if i come up with an idea, I"ll put it in here and continue.  
SORRY PEOPLE!!!


	6. chapter4

A/N: i decided to continue. some people were mad that i stopped n they thought this story was going great. so, for them, i'm continuing. hope you like it.

Bradin walked around Buffalo, New York looking for the girl he loved. He didn't care at this point if he would get lost. He was determined to find her. Nothing or no one would stop him. As he continued walking, he realized that he was lost. He didn't know where he was. He continued walking straight until he found himself in a park. He looked around at all of the people around him, mostly couples. He noticed that every couple was holding and kissing each other. This tore him up. He needed Kaitlin at that moment more than anything. Tears formed in his eyes at the thought of Kaitlin.

As he continued walking, he heard people scream and run over to a certain area of the park. He followed the crowd knowing that something bad was happening. He squeezed through the crowd to find someone lying on the ground motionless. He moved closer and realized that it was the person he was looking for.

"Kaitlin!" he yelled as he ran up to and knelt down next to her. He picked her up in his arms and tried to wake her up. "Kaitlin," he said moving hair out of her face. He ran his hand over her face to feel coldness on her skin. He quickly reached for her pulse to find it slightly beating. "Someone call the hospital!" he yelled.

"I already did," someone said, "I called them when we found her. They're on their way."

"Thank you," Bradin said. As he looked down at his love, he saw blood on his shirt and pants. He looked around Kaitlin's body and couldn't believe what he saw.

Sean, Stacey, and Kaitlin's mother arrived at the hospital once Bradin called them about Kaitlin. They found him pacing around a small hallway that Kaitlin's room was located in.

"Bradin!" Sean yelled as he ran up him. "How is she?"

"I don't know."

"What happened?" Stacey asked as she and Kaitlin's mother stopped next to him.

"I was walking through the park looking for Kaitlin. Someone screamed and I squeezed through the crowd to find Kaitlin cold as ice and a slow pulse," he explained as tears formed in his eyes, "As we were waiting for the hospital, I saw blood on my clothes. I looked to find that she was stabbed in the side."

"What!" the three yelled.

"Do they know who?" Stacey asked.

Bradin shook his head and saw a doctor walk out of Kaitlin's room. He ran up to him asking him so many questions.

"The stab wound was deep. The weapon just barely missed her lung. She did lose a lot of blood, but she should be able to live. We'll find out that answer when she wakes up. As for the summary of her condition, she's in serious condition. She might be here for a while."

Mrs. Bailey broke down into tears. She couldn't believe her daughter's condition. "Can we see her?" she asked.

"Sure. I should warn you, if she wakes up, don't put pressure on her about anything, She needs rest."

"Thank you, doctor," Mrs. Bailey said.

Bradin watched as everyone went in before him. He had this feeling inside of him that made him not want to go see Kaitlin. Stacey came back out and walked up to him.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I can't go in there," he said, "Kaitlin was right. I shouldn't have become her friend. If I would have let her be, she wouldn't be here. She's be having a fun time with her mother and not lying almost dead."

"Bradin, calm down," Stacey said, "She knows that you love her more than anything. And, she loves you the same way."

"How would you know?" he asked angrily.

"After you left, her mother showed us some of her stories. They were about you. They were about falling in love and not wanting anything to end that. But, it did. Kaitlin moving away ended the relationship you two once had. She feels like crap for doing it. Yet, it's what her heart wanted. Did that make any sense?"

Bradin realized that Stacey was right. He walked passed her and into the room where Kaitlin lied. He looked to find her completely helpless. She was so pale, looked dead, and was breathing through a breathing mask. He looked at Sean who was next to the bed and motioned for him to come closer to the bed. Bradin gulped and began to walk towards the bed slowly. He was scared too look at her close up.

He arrived at the side of the bed by Sean and gasped. She looked worse up close. Tears began to well up in his eyes as he studied her condition. This feeling inside of him made him think that this was his entire fault. He sat down on the bed with tears down his face and sat on the bed. He hugged Kaitlin lightly in case she could feel the pain if he did it tight. He began to sob as he felt her in his arms. All he needed to feel better was to feel her arms around him. It wouldn't happen and he knew it. He wouldn't be able to feel her arms around him ever again.

"I love you," he whispered even though he knew she couldn't hear him, "I love you so much."

Mrs. Bailey looked at Sean and Stacey who were looking at her. They gave her looks that made he realize that Bradin meant what he was telling Kaitlin. He truly loved her more than you can imagine.

Kaitlin could her voices around her. She felt so weak and painful. She didn't have enough strength to open her eyes. She heard something that made he think that she was dreaming.

"If Kaitlin gets a lot better after this is over, we'll go live in Playa Linda. Bradin needs her as well as you and Sean," she heard her mother say.

She used all of her strength to open up her eyes to find a bright light shining over her. She flinched as she got pain in her head. She felt a breathing mask help her breathe.

"Kaitlin?" she heard a voice say.

She opened her eyes again and tried to get use to the light. She looked to find Bradin sitting on the bed near her side.

"Oh my god," he said with joy. He couldn't believe that she was waking up.

"My baby," she heard a female voice say. She could tell that it was her mother's voice. She slowly moved her head to her one side and saw her mother along with Sean and Stacey. She tried to smile at the four but was no use.

"How are you?" Bradin asked.

"Awful," she said so quietly that you couldn't hear her.

"Don't talk," he said, "I don't want you worse than you are now."

Kaitlin smiled to herself and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and felt the oxygen flow into her body. She re-opened her eyes and looked at everyone. They all looked so happy that she was up and living.

"We all have so many things to tell you. But, you won't be able to react or else you'll feel pain," Sean said.

Kaitlin really wanted to laugh. She wanted to move and not feel pain. She would fail if she tried to move anything. She wanted to cry but couldn't. All she could do was feel tears form.

Bradin watched Kaitlin closely and saw a tear fall from one of her eyes. He wiped it away and hugged her again softly. She fought through the pain and raised her arms to place them around Bradin. Bradin cried once he felt her hands touch him. He was so happy to be in her arms again. This is the only thing he wanted since she left: to be held by her once again. He pulled away and looked into her eyes with tears in his. He smiled as she looked back into his.


	7. chapter5

A doctor walked into the room about half an hour later.

"Hello, dear," he said to Kaitlin.

Bradin got off of the bed to let the doctor check Kaitlin to see how she was doing. He watched as the doctor did some things to Kaitlin like taking her temperature, her pulse rate and heart beat. He took the stethoscope and placed it around his neck.

"She's doing fine," he told her mother, "All that she needs is rest. The stitches will come out in the next few days. We're going to take some tests soon, too. We want to make sure nothing else happened to her while she was gone."

"Thank you, doctor," Mrs. Bailey said.

"You're welcome. I'll be back in a while to check up on her again," he said as he turned and left.

Kaitlin's mother walked back up to the bed. "I love you, sweetie," she said. Kaitlin gave a slight nod. She placed her hands on her forehead as she felt pain.

"Are you okay?" Bradin asked.

She nodded. "Why don't you guys go home?" she asked softly.

"I think I understood what you said," Sean said making everyone laugh, "We want to stay. You're not boring us. We're happy that you're okay."

She smiled and closed her eyes.

"Maybe we should go and let her rest," Bradin said, "She needs it." He walked up to the bed and kissed Kaitlin's forehead. "I love you," he said.

"I love you, too," she said once again softly.

"Rest," Stacey said, "and we mean it. We don't want you back in here for any reason what so ever."

Kaitlin smiled and hugged Stacey as well as Sean. Her mother sat down on the bed and hugged her daughter.

"When are we going to do it?" Sarah asked Tanner.

"For the millionth time, we're going to do it when they leave," he told her with anger. "Don't mess up this time. We'll kill her even if it kills us."

"Okay."


	8. chapter6

_A/N: this story is over with. I gave up on it a while ago but people told me not to stop. I continued to write and it came out like the next few chapters. It's really sucky so don't get mad since I warned you ahead of time._

Bradin, Sean, Stacey, and Kaitlin's mother walked back into the house to find it empty.

"They must have left to find who did it to her," Sean said referring to the police.

"They probably did," Mrs. Bailey said, "Are any of you hungry? I can cook anything that you want."

Bradin walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Are you okay?" Sean asked him.

"No," Bradin said quietly as he shook his head.

"Do the three of you want to talk about this?" Mrs. Bailey asked. "I'll be here to listen to any of you."

Bradin broke into tears. He didn't know what else to do. All he could do was think about Kaitlin.

"Bradin?" Mrs. Bailey asked sitting down next to him.

"I feel like I put her in there. I feel like if it wasn't for me coming into her life, Tanner and Sarah wouldn't have done this. She was right when she said that if I came into her life, she would get murdered or close to it," he sobbed.

"It's not your fault. It's mine," Mrs. Bailey said.

"It's no one's fault!" Stacey yelled, "Tanner and Sarah put Kaitlin in there! It's their fault that she's in there!"

"Look," Sean said, "We all care about Kaitlin. We're just upset and need time to be alone. Maybe today we should calm down and think about all of this. We should have a talk about it tonight."

Bradin got up, ran up the stairs, and ran to Kaitlin's room. It was the only place he was able to think right. He looked at the pictures once again. He took down his favorite picture, walked over to her bed, and sat down. He studied the picture. She was lying in the sand looking out at the ocean. She looked deep in thought,

The door to the bedroom opened and Kaitlin's mother walked in. She sat down next to Bradin.

"If you want me to stay out of her room, then I will. I just come in here because I feel like she's in here," he told her.

"You're fine. I did the same until you three came here."

"I do love your daughter," he said looking at her, "If we weren't this age, I'd probably give a ring and my love. She's the most amazing girl I know. I feel like shit for treating her the way I did before we became friends. I regret every tear and ounce of pain that I cause her. I wish I was able to change it."

"I know," she said, "But, she's glad that you came into her life." She got up and walked over to her daughter's dresser. She opened up a drawer and took out some notebooks. She handed them to Bradin. "Read what she wrote," she told him, "It's something that you should know. I should warn you, though. It might make you cry."

Bradin took the notebooks and Mrs. Bailey left. He opened the notebook and began to read. Hours passed and he was only half way done with reading the story in the notebooks. He was so into it and didn't notice that Sean walked into the room until he sat on the bed,

"What do you think about what she wrote?" he asked Bradin.

"I'm still reading," Bradin said not taking his eyes off of the notebook, "But, so far, it's good but sad."

"Are you hungry?" Sean asked.

"No," Bradin said as he continued reading, "I want to finish this as soon as possible before we see her again."

"Before you see her again, you should eat something. You haven't eaten since the airplane ride."

"I will," he said.

Sean got up and left Bradin alone. Bradin looked down at the notebook and began to read where he left off.

"He was all that she has ever wanted and needed. Looking at him break down like that because she was leaving tore her up inside. She wanted to wrap her arms around him and tell him that she would come back. But, she would be lying to him. She didn't want that. She knew that he didn't want that either. She didn't know what to do.

"The night before she left came and he was sleeping at her side. She watched him sleep. She noticed how cute he looked when he slept. He moved and placed his arms around her waist pulling her close to him. Her head was against his chest. She could hear him breathing."

Bradin smiled remembering this moment. He did this to her the night before she left Playa Linda. There's one thing she left out. But, he knew that it was because she was sleeping when he did it. He woke up in the middle of the night and kissed her lips a few times before he cried. He whispered 'I love you' to her every few minutes. He ran his fingers through her hair as it fell in her face. He smiled remembering that night.

He finished reading the writings a little after midnight. Kaitlin's mother was right. It did make him cry. What she wrote was basically everything that she has gone through in life and how it made her feel. It made her feel like a mistake. He got off of the bed and walked out of the room. He walked down the stairs and out of the house.

Kaitlin was lying in her hospital bed after just getting back from a few tests. She was exhausted. All she wanted then was to sleep. She closed her eyes and heard someone walk into the room. She opened her eyes and saw Bradin.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "It's one in the morning."

"I know," he said sitting on the bed, "I needed to see you. I know that you need the rest. But, I can't be away from you. I need to talk to you."

She wanted to say no. But, he needed her at that moment. "Okay. What's up?" she asked.

"After we left earlier and got back to your house, this feeling inside of me made me wonder if I was the reason that you're here in this bed."

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"When we first met, you told me to think about my decision about becoming a part of your life. You said that if I became a part of your life, you'd end up dead or close to it. I became your friend and look at where you are."

"Bradin," she said, "don't. I was just upset and mad those days. I was one confused girl. It's not your fault that I'm here. It's mine."

Tears escaped his eyes. Kaitlin opened her arms telling him to come here. He hugged her and felt her arms around him. "I love you," he sobbed, "I'm sorry. I love you."

Kaitlin tightened her grip on Bradin telling him that it was okay. "Ow," she said pulling away and placing her hand on her side where her stitches were.

"When you get out of here," he began, "I want to help take care of you. I don't want you ending up in here again."

"Hopefully I won't."

"Do you think it will be okay if I stay the night?" he asked.

"I don't know. They usually don't let people sleep over night unless they have a good reason to like someone they love is in a coma or in a deep sleep and just got into an accident or they're family."

"Didn't the last part happen?" he asked with a smile.

"Did you suddenly become my brother or cousin?"

"Maybe."

""I guess you can stay then. Just… don't try to kiss me or sleep on my bed while you're here. I don't want you getting in trouble or anything."

He got off the bed, pulled up a chair, and sat in it. "Won't be a problem. I'm only tempted to do that if we're laying together."


	9. chapter7

A few weeks passed and Kaitlin came out of the hospital. Bradin, Sean, and Stacey were sent back to Playa Linda to go to school for exams. Kaitlin was now going to live in Playa Linda and the three were happy. The life of their lives was back. Tanner and Sarah were still on the loose. Kaitlin kept getting threatening calls and messages from them wherever she went. She was scared.

She arrived in Playa Linda and was greeted by her friends. She and Bradin started going back out. She wondered if it was right. The stabbing changed her.

She was now really quiet more than she was before she moved away. She hardly said anything to anyone. And, when she said something, people made a big deal out of it. Bradin became very worried about her. Every time he wanted to see her, she made up an excuse to say she wasn't able to.

He walked up to Kaitlin's house one day and saw her playing basketball in her driveway by herself. He smiled, walked up to her, and wrapped his arms around her waist. She jumped and turned around.

"It's only me, baby," he said. She sighed and breathed deeply. "Baby, what's been going on with you?" he asked. "You're scaring me." She grabbed her basketball and began to shoot hoops again. "Kait," he said grabbing her arm. He turned her around and saw tears down her face. "Don't," he said, "Baby, talk to me. What's wrong?"

She tried to fight him and pull out of his grip as more tears poured down her face. Bradin grabbed her other arm and tried to stop her from fighting him.

"Stop it," he said, "Stop. Kait!"

She got her arms free and fell to the ground holding herself. Bradin could hear her sob her eyes out. He knelt down next to her and tried to have her look at his face.

Kaitlin's mother ran out of the house and up to them

"What's going on?" she asked worriedly as she knelt down next to them.

"I don't know," Bradin said, "She's not talking to me. She hasn't said a word to me in a long time."

"Kaitlin? Sweetie?" her mother asked, "Sweetie? Sweetie, talk to me. What's going on?"

Kaitlin looked up and wiped her eyes with the sleeves of her hoodie. She rolled her sleeves up and showed what was wrong. Her arms were bruised and cut up.

"Who did this?" Bradin asked.

Kaitlin tried to calm down and tell them. All that came out was tears as she breathed deeply.

"Baby," Bradin said calmly, "talk to us. We want to help you."

She licked her lips to get the tears off. She lowered her head and rubbed her face with her hands. "Tanner and Sarah are back," she said softly.

"What do you mean 'they're back'?" her mother asked.

"They did this to me!" she shouted showing them her arms, "They attacked me! They have been for a while!"

"Calm down," Bradin said, "Please."

"I can't," she said through tears and her teeth, "They're going to attack me again. I can't escape from them. They're always going to be after me."

"We can stop them. You can be protected," her mother said.

"That's exactly what the police said last time this happened," Kaitlin said. "I will always be the girl that they beat because she's so damn weak and easy to hit."

"No," her mother said, "That's not true. You're strong. You pulled through and did what your heart wanted after Sean got shot. You came back to Bradin after the big argument you had before you left to live with me."

Kaitlin looked at Bradin to find him staring into her eyes telling her that what her mother said was true.

"You're a strong person," her mother told her once again, "I don't think any one else could have done what you've done."

"I love you," Bradin said.

She looked away and moved so that she was hugging her legs. She rested her chin on her knees and sighed.


	10. chapter8

Kaitlin sat in her house alone thinking about her life. She hated it so much. She couldn't stand what she was going through. She wondered if coming back to Playa Linda was right for her. She wondered if going back to Bradin was right as well. She was confused about many things at that point. The doorbell rang interrupting her thoughts. She got up and answered the door to find Stacey standing there.

"Hey," she said with a smile.

"Hi," Kaitlin said standing aside and letting her inside.

"There's something that I need to tell you," Stacey said.

As Kaitlin went to close the door, someone punched it open. She looked to find Tanner and Sarah standing there. She gasped and backed up into the house. Sarah held a gun to her head as they walked in. Stacey grabbed Kaitlin's arm as they backed up.

"I told you that we'd come back to kill you," Sarah said.

Kaitlin and Stacey looked at each other and back at the gun.

"Kill me," Kaitlin said, "Leave Stacey out of this. Kill me."

"Kaitlin," Stacey said.

"Oh. Little Miss 'I'm so weak and can't take pain' is finally going to let us kill her," Tanner said, "Shoot her."

"No!" Stacey yelled.

Bradin and Sean walked up to Kaitlin's because they were going to hang out with her and Stacey. They rang the doorbell and no one answered. Sean rang it again and the door opened. Their mouths dropped when they saw Tanner standing there. He dragged them inside and locked the door.

Tanner dragged them into the house and threw them into the living room.

"Where are the girls?" Sean asked.

"Don't worry," Tanner said, "They're with Sarah."

"Where are they?" Bradin demanded.

"Chill man," Tanner said, "They're being treated… nicely."

"If you harm one hair on their heads, I swear to God I'll kill you!" Sean yelled.

"Not if I kill you first."

"You fucking bitch!" Sean yelled punching him. Tanner punched Sean back. Bradin didn't know whether or not to help Sean or go get the girls.

"Do it!" a female voice yelled. The three guys ran to the kitchen to find Sarah holding a gun at Kaitlin's head.

"Don't!" Bradin yelled.

The girls looked and Stacey tried to run to Sean. "Stay!" Sarah yelled, "If you move, she dies."

"Then, get it over with!" Kaitlin yelled to Sarah, "Shoot me now and you will be happy! It'll save you time!"

"No," Tanner said, "I want to enjoy every second of it. Do your parents have your will ready?"

Kaitlin glared at him. She felt Stacey grabbed her arm.

"Don't, Kait," she said, "We need you."

Kaitlin looked at everyone. Bradin caught her eye. She saw pure sadness in his green eyes.

"Let these three go," Kaitlin said to Sarah and Tanner.

"We can't. They'll tell someone and we'll get caught. We don't want to take that chance," Sarah said, "Are you ready to die?"

"Never been more ready," Kaitlin said.

"No!" Sean, Stacey, and Bradin yelled.

She looked at the three of them and gave them the 'it's okay' look. Then, she grabbed Sarah's hand that held the gun and punched Sarah causing the gun to fall to the floor. Stacey ran for the gun and picked it up.

"It looks like Kaitlin has changed," Sarah said, "She can actually punch someone."

Kaitlin was getting pissed off and went after Sarah again. Sarah grabbed Kaitlin's arm and punched her.

"Stop!" Sean and Bradin yelled. They went to run after to stop the fight when Tanner stopped them.

Sarah got Kaitlin to the ground and ran off. Kaitlin got up right away and followed her. She tackled Sarah to the ground and they began to fight again. Even though Kaitlin was hurt, she still continued to fight. She heard a crash and a gun shot. She was going to get up but couldn't due to Sarah punching her hard in the face. Kaitlin shook her head to get her vision back. She heard Sarah run off into the kitchen.

A figure knelt down next to her and picked her up into its arms. Then, they opened the front door and ran out of the house with another figure.

Sean knelt down next to Stacey who was not moving. Tanner shot her in the chest. Tears were down Sean's face. His only love has left at the age of eighteen.

"Go get Kaitlin," Sean demanded. "We can't lose two lives in one day."

"I'll be back with her. Don't worry," Bradin said as he got up and ran out of the house. Sean picked Stacey up into his arms and sobbed.

Tanner and Sarah stood over a cliff holding Kaitlin getting ready to throw her into the water to finally kill her. They knew that since she was weak, she wouldn't be able to swim.

"Hold it right there!" a male voice shouted. The two turned around to find cops and Bradin standing behind them.

"Put the girl down!" a cop shouted.

Tanner and Sarah looked at each other. "Okay," they said. They went to throw her over the cliff.

"NO!" Bradin shouted running up to them.

"Come closer and I'll do it!" Tanner yelled. Bradin stopped running.

"Put the girl down!" the cop shouted once again.

"No," Sarah said, "She's dead. She's not moving one bit."

_No,_ Bradin thought, _no._ He looked at Kaitlin. She wasn't moving. As he concentrated on Kaitlin, the cops continued to yell to Tanner and Sarah. Then, he saw Kaitlin's arm move. He saw her thrust her wrist up and Break Tanner's nose. Tanner dropped Kaitlin and covered his nose. Bradin ran up to them and held Tanner to the ground. The cops moved in and arrested the two teenagers.


	11. chapter9

Sean and Bradin sat in the hospital waiting room waiting for results on the girls. Someone walked up to them as they peered at the ground. They looked up to find Kaitlin with a brace on her leg and a doctor behind her. Sean got up and hugged her tightly. Kaitlin broke into tears.

"Stacey's gone," she whispered to him as she sobbed.

"What?" he asked pulling away and looking at the doctor.

"Your other friend has died," the doctor said, "She bled to death. I'm sorry, son."

Sean looked at everyone not wanting to believe them. He looked at his best friend as he backed away from her with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Kaitlin said.

Sean ran off. Kaitlin moved to run after him. But, once she stepped, pain shot through her leg. She grabbed her leg tightly. Bradin and the doctor sat her down.

"Stupid me," she said.

"No," Bradin said, "You're not stupid."

"Fuck that!" she yelled. "It's my fault that Stacey is gone and Sean wants to die now that the love of his life has died! if I stayed in New York and ignored you the way I was, this would have never happened!"

"Stop it," Bradin said, "It's not your fault."

Sean sat in his room bawling his eyes out over Stacey's death. He didn't know what else to do. A knock sounded on his door.

"Go away!" he yelled.

"Sweetie, your friends are here to see you," his mom said.

He got up, stormed out of the room, down the stairs, and up to Kaitlin and Bradin.

"It's all your fault!" he yelled to Kaitlin.

She turned to Bradin. "I told you," she said, "It is my fault that her and her baby died."

"Baby?" Sean asked with confusion.

Kaitlin sighed and turned to Sean. "Stacey came over to my house because she had to tell me something. After you left the hospital, the doctor said that she was pregnant."

Sean stared at her in disbelief. "You killed her as well as our child?" he asked.

"She didn't kill them," Bradin said.

"Stop sticking up for her!" Sean screamed, "She can fight her own battles!"

"You're not caring about the only person besides Stacey that has ever cared for you! You don't give a damn that Kaitlin almost died and that she wanted to risk her own life for all of us!"

"Bullshit," Sean said turning to walk away.

"Hey!" Bradin said grabbing his arm. "It's true! You saw what she did! She offered Sarah and Tanner to take her life instead of ours!"

Sean punched Bradin. "Touch me again and I will kill you," he threatened.

Kaitlin reached for her wrist where a bracelet was. She unhooked it and gave it to Sean. "This friendship is over," she said calmly before walking away.

He looked at the bracelet in his hand. He gave it to Kaitlin when they promised to be friends forever. He looked up to find Bradin running after Kaitlin. Sean ran to the open door and watched as the two walked away. He could tell that Kaitlin was really upset. He, then, began to realize what he said to Kaitlin. If he tried to apologize to her, she wouldn't listen. It would take a miracle for her to forgive him.

Bradin sat with his arms around Kaitlin trying to calm her down. They were sitting on a bench in the park alone.

"Don't listen to him, baby," he told her as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"I wish it was me," she sobbed softly.

"Baby," he said, "Don't say that. I don't want that. Your mom won't want that. I know that Stacey won't want it. And, Sean wouldn't either. Even thought he's mad at you for absolutely no reason, he wouldn't want you dead."

"I wish I could believe you," she said pulling away. She turned to him and said, "I don't want to sound rude, but I want to be alone right now."

"It's okay, baby," he said kissing her. "Call me tomorrow. Okay?" She nodded and kissed him back. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too." Bradin got up to leave her alone. "Hey," she said causing him to turn around, "Take care of that eye."

He smiled. "I will, baby." He turned and granted her wish of her being alone.

Kaitlin sat there thinking of everything that Sean said to her. She knew that he was right. It was her fault that Stacey and her unborn child are dead. She thought back to months ago when she thought of herself as a mistake. She wished she never came back to Playa Linda. She should have kept to herself in New York and not tell anyone of what was going on in her life. She screwed everything up. She got up and walked to her house.

"Sweetie," her mother said running up to her and throwing her arms around her, "The police called. I'm so sorry."

Kaitlin slowly placed her arms around her mother and hugged her back. "She was pregnant. Sean hates me."

Her mother pulled away and looked at her. "Why does he hate you?" she asked.

Kaitlin walked over to the couch and sat down. Her mother sat beside her. Kaitlin began to explain what happened hours ago.

"Now, I'm thinking about my decisions in life. Was it right to move back here?" Kaitlin asked looking at her mother with tears in her eyes.

"It was," her mother told her, "You made a good decision about moving back here. Are you still going to Stacey's funeral?"

"Yeah. I'll just avoid Sean," Kaitlin said.

"Do you think that you'll ever talk to him again?"

"I'll probably talk to him in the next lifetime."

"Come on," her mother said standing up, "You should get to bed. You need the rest."

Kaitlin got up and walked to her room with her mother's help. Before her mother left, Kaitlin spoke up.

"Why didn't dad want me?" she asked.

Her mother turned around and looked at her not knowing what to say. "The truth is… I don't know. He wouldn't tell me either. I guess he was scared to raise a child because he thought he wasn't good enough to be a father."

Kaitlin lied her head down on her pillow and closed her eyes. Her mother walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

Her mother could hear Kaitlin begin to cry as she left. She couldn't stand to see her daughter act like this. This is how she acted her entire life. She couldn't help but think that her daughter thought of herself as the biggest mistake in the entire world. She would somehow try to prove to her that she was wrong.


	12. The final chapter

Sean sat at Stacey's funeral days later. He hasn't talked to many people since her death. The one person that would make him feel better was pissed at him. She wouldn't even say hi to him. He looked at the people walk in. He saw Kaitlin and Bradin walk in together with Kaitlin's mother. Kaitlin didn't have to wear her brace anymore. Her leg was healed enough that she could walk without support. Sean turned around and thought about what to do with his life.

The funeral went on for about an hour. Sean was the only one there with no one to hold him as he cried. He hated being alone. He looked back to where Kaitlin and Bradin were sitting. Bradin had his arm around her as she cried.

At the cemetery, only a few people showed up. Most of them were close people with Stacey. Once they ceremony ended, people hugged each other, told Stacey's family that they were sorry, and left. Sean stood near Stacey's casket saying his last words to her.

"I love you baby," he said before kissing the casket.

He turned around to find Kaitlin looking at him. She walked away with Bradin and her mother.

"Kaitlin!" Sean yelled running up to her. He ran in front of her and stopped her from walking. "Can we talk?" he asked. She showed him her wrists revealing cuts that were being healed. He looked up at her and shook his head.

"You hurt me more than Tanner and Sarah," she told him, "You made me do this."

She moved to walk away from him and to the car. Sean watched his close friend walk out of his life forever. He sighed not knowing where to go with life. He walked back over to where he sat during the ceremony, sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Now you know how it feels to be blamed for something that you didn't do," he heard. He peered up and saw Kaitlin standing in front of him. He got up and hugged her tightly.

"I'm so sorry," he cried, "I was just upset and you were there with Stacey. I couldn't control what I was saying to you."

"You could control it," she told him, "You knew what you were saying. You knew everything that came out of your mouth. You were too stupid to try to run after me once I walked out of your life."

"So, that's it? We're not friends?" he asked.

She sighed and lowered her head. "I really don't know what to tell you," she said, "But, what I can tell you is that you didn't make me cut my wrists. What Tanner and Sarah did to Stacey made me do it. I cried the entire night because I knew that what you said was true. It was my fault that Stacey is dead. What happened months ago came to my mind and I realized that it's true. I am a mistake in this world. Stacey would be alive and we wouldn't be here."

"You risked your life for Stacey, Bradin, and me. You're not a mistake. Who else would have done what you've done for us?"

"Believe me," she said, "Someone else out in this world would have."

"Name one," he said.

"I don't know every person's name!" she yelled, "I wouldn't know!"

"Kait, please," he said, "I really need you."

"What you need is someone who can help you get through this like Stacey's family," she told him, "I can't help you get through this."

"Yes you can. Be there for me and you'll be helping me," he said.

"What I old you three before I left for New York was a fib. I am a mistake in this world. If I wasn't, Stacey would be alive, Bradin would be happy with someone else, and you wouldn't be the wreck that you are right now."

"I hope you know that the second part of what you said is also a fib," Bradin said walking up to them, "I'm happy with you. Girls that I have dated haven't made me as happy as you have made me."

Kaitlin thought about what happened at the funeral earlier that day. She wondered about everything that she, Sean, and Bradin said. She knew she was right.

Bradin and Sean sat in Bradin's house talking about what happened to Stacey and what to do about Kaitlin. The phone rang.

"Bradin! It's Kaitlin's mom is on the phone!" his aunt yelled.

Bradin ran to the phone and answered it. "Mrs. Bailey?" he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Kaitlin killed herself," her mother said in tears.

"What do you mean she killed herself?" he asked causing Sean to walk up next to him.

"She cut her wrists and bled to death."

Bradin's heart broke into a trillion pieces as he dropped the phone. Tears ran down his face. One question ran through his mind.

_What did Kaitlin do to deserve this? She was the nicest, most caring, and wonderful girl in the world,_ he thought.


	13. HEY GUYS!

hey guys!

i didn't think that anyone would want me to continue this story. but, since some of you do, give me some ideas on what you want to see happen or think i should write about. and, i'm glad that you enjoyed the story.

thank yas! 


End file.
